


Ungrateful puffy-faced bastards

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: Gina was just trying to do something nice for her new family.





	Ungrateful puffy-faced bastards

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2018, prompt: saffron.

Gina was just trying to do something nice for her new family.

She was making an effort, okay? Cooking a nice dinner with recipes from the internet. She even made a salad that had real fruit in it and no pasta whatsoever; not to mention the twenty freaking bucks she spent on classy ass wine that did NOT come out of a box.

Charles was supposed to be a foodie, right? That shit was freaking fancy and he should have damn well appreciated it!

And anyway, how was she to know all Boyles were allergic to saffron? Ungrateful puffy-faced bastards!


End file.
